1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to filter devices for use in filtering air and fluids, such as oil, gasoline, and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A common problem with known-type filters is that they generally provide a gap between the outside circumferential surface of the actual filter material and the inside surface of the physical container therefor. This gap does permit flow through the outside edges of the filter material itself, however, it does require that a larger overall container be used than is absolutely necessary.
Another problem with known-type filters is that the filter material itself, while oftentimes of pleated construction, fails to provide as great and sufficient filtering as is desirable for the actual space used by same.
Another problem with known-type filters is that the overall construction is such that maximum filtering effectiveness is not achieved for a given sized container. None of the known prior art devices offer the new and novel features of the present invention.